Frisk, press the reset button!
by TheReaper51303
Summary: Basically, it's the SpongeBob episode 'Gary Takes a Bath', but with Frisk, Chara, the reset button, and just a splash of Piemation. Oneshot, Crack!fic.


**Frisk, press the reset button!**

 **So, this story came out of absolutely nowhere. I was watching SpongeBob for old times sake, and I saw this episode, and I thought, hey, what if I did this in a fanfic, but with Undertale characters, and, well, this happened.**

 **I do not own SpongeBob, Undertale, or the video Papyrus finds a human (which I threw in a little for 'flavor') as there owned by Nickelodeon, Toby Fox, and Piemations respectively.**

" **..."- Frisk talking without talking.**

"Well Frisk, it seems we've come to the end of your journey. Do you know what time it is? It's time to press the reset button!" Chara announced as Frisk's eyes widened. They shook their head 'no'.

Chara chuckled. "Oh. How curious. You must have misunderstood. Since when were you the one in control?"

Frisk stood unmoving.

Chara frowned. "Frisk, I own your soul. You will press the reset button, and you will restart your journey, and you will commit genocide." Frisk didn't move or respond. "Now Frisk, we can do this the hard way, or the easy way, or the medium way, or the semi-medium-easy-hard way, or the sorta hard with a touch of awkward-easy-difficultly-challenging way." Chara stated, but Frisk just stared blankly. "So that's how you wanna play it, huh?"

….

"Frisk! Check out this new toy." Chara chucked a toy knife towards the reset button, but it boomeranged back to their feet. They read the box. "Huh? 'New' Boomerang Toy Knife: Really Works!" They threw the box in frustration, and it boomeranged back to their head.

….

"Frisk! You have given me no choice! There is currently a bomb strapped to my chest. Press the reset button now and I'll disarm it. if you do not then the bomb will explode killing us both-!" Chara was interrupted by Frisk cutting the wires on the bomb. Chara's eyes narrowed in shock.

"You edgy bitch. THAT WAS A REAL BOMB, YOU MANIAC! Do not rest easy, Frisk, for I will find another way to get you to press the reset button." Chara walked away, when the bomb suddenly exploded.

….

"I am now going to assault your mind with subliminal messages." The screen flashed several images of a button with the word 'reset' on it, until a picture of an Amalgamate popped up. "Sorry you had to see that."

….

"Hello, Mettaton Resort? I've got a naughty Frisk here that won't press the reset button. What? Can you say that again? Slow down, it's like you're speaking some other language!" Chara then hung up the phone in frustration.

….

"Hey, Frisk! How about some leapfrog?" Chara got onto their hand and knees. "Okay, your turn." They flipped Frisk towards the reset button. They landed short, falling on their face "Hey, Frisk! How about some leapfrog?" Frisk responded with a frying pan to Chara's head.

….

"I've got a nice Butterscotch Cinnamon Pie for the next person that presses the reset button!" Suddenly, King Asgore appeared out of nowhere, hit the reset button with his trident (even though the trident went through the button, as nothing but the hand of a living child with a soul of Determination can press the button), and snatched the Butterscotch Cinnamon Pie from Chara's hand.

….

Chara tried dancing to get Frisk to move, but they didn't budge. "That didn't work either, huh?"

….

"Frisk! Frisk! Look what I found! It's an old, pirate treasure map revealing a location of buried treasure in this very area. Come on, let's go get that treasure. Okay Frisk, now 40 paces to the left. 1, 2, 3, 4, 5, 6, 7, 8, 9, 10… 24, 25, 26, 27… 40. The treasure must be here!" Chara picked up what looked to be a treasure chest. "Wow Frisk, look! A pirate treasure chest."

"..."

"Why no Frisk, this isn't the reset button." Chara stated, kicking away a paint bucket. "It's treasure. Look, doubloons. Don't lose them." She placed two coins next to Frisk. "Look at this brooch!"

"..."

"I don't know what a mute human child would want with a brooch! Now why don't you just press the reset button?!" Chara grabbed Frisk and threw them onto the reset button, but then they loading a previous save point, holding them both return to standing position away from the button.

"Press the reset button!" They tried to get Frisk to press the reset button again, but was unsuccessful. "Press the reset button! Press the reset button! The reset button! The reset button! The reset button!" Frisk used blue soul magic (having learned from Sans) to floated over the button for a second, and then loaded there save point, putting them right next to Chara.

"Now Frisk, are you gonna press the reset button, or am I gonna have to..." Frisk suddenly took them both through a shortcut (having also learned how to from Sans), leading the two of them to the top of the ceiling. "Frisk, could you..." Frisk started to walk away from Chara. "Frisk, no!" Chara reached out to grab Frisk and fell to the ground.

….

"Alright Frisk, you have duped and/or frustrated me for the last time. So, if I can't get you to come to the button, I'll just have to bring the button to you." Chara grabbed the button and headed to a room where Frisk was sitting in a chair.

"Psst, Frisk. Button delivery." Frisk quickly bolted just as Chara came with the button. "Come back, Frisk. I have something to share with you!" They continued to chase Frisk around the house with the button until they went outside. They saw Frisk in a tree.

"Aww, stuck in a tree? There's no more running, Frisk. It's time to press the button." Chara climbed up the tree with a ladder, grabbed Frisk, and suplexed their body into the button, but the body turned out to be a fake. "Oh, no! I suplexed Frisk into the button too hard and broke their frail body!"

"...!" Frisk smirked tauntingly as they took the ladder and started moving it away from the tree.

"Frisk!" Chara looked down to see Frisk below with the ladder. "Bring that ladder back this instant!" The ladder suddenly fell down. "I am really not amused, mister. You are going to press the reset button, and you are going to press it right now!"

"..."

"I am so the boss of you!"

"..."

"It may be a free country, but I own your soul. You belong to me, and as such, you'll do what I say!"

"..."

"Don't use that tone of voice with me! You will do what I say!" Frisk started moving towards a pond right below the tree. "What are you doing? I am talking to you, mister! Do not go near that pond! Frisk the human, do you hear me?! I am giving you three seconds to get away from that pond! One..." Frisk moved closer to the pond. "Two..." They moved even closer. "Two and a half..." Frisk reached over the pond. "Don't make me say three!" They reached even farther. "Frisk! Frisk! Frisk! FRISK!" Chara fell out of the tree and landed right in the pond. "I'm a soggy demon."

….

"..." Frisk looked on as Chara was now repeatedly hitting their head on the reset button.

"Yeah, yeah, Frisk. I'm getting behind my ears." Chara muttered as Frisk smiled.

 **AN: For those who don't understand, Chara is a demon in this fanfic. They are basically like a poltergeist. They can engage with real and living objects, and because they are a Determined Soul, can physically touch the recent button. However, as they are dead, they cannot actually trigger a reset. That's why they need Frisk.**

 **Updated 2/19/19- fixed misspelled words, rewrote some scenes, added some dialogue.**

 **TheReaper51303**


End file.
